Stuck
by evil superman
Summary: John finds himself in a bit of a predicament.


Title: Stuck

Summary: John finds himself in a bit of a predicament.

Paring: None

Spoilers: None, but does take place after 'The Siege'.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may or may not appear in the story belong to me.

A/N: Just a quick little humorous (I hope) one-shot.

* * *

Standing on the balcony near the control room with his hands wrapped around the railing John stood thinking about how much he hated superglue – not just any superglue, but the stuff Zelenka had concocted when the real stuff had run out, this stuff was like superglue on steroids and a lot of the scientists thought it was the greatest when it came to putting broken things back together. John hadn't always hated the superglue, no that had only really started about half an hour ago. 

Rodney had been in the control room making repairs after the Wraith attack and having nothing better to do John had decided to lend a hand where ever he could – mistake number one. After about an hour John had gotten bored and was about two seconds away from throwing Rodney through an incoming wormhole so he'd decided to take a break by going out to the balcony to stare outside in a melancholy sort of manner – mistake number two.

Now after having spent an hour stuck to the balcony railing trying to pull his hands free John was getting desperate – it was starting to get cold outside and he didn't have his jacket on. He was pretty sure he remembered hearing something about a chemical that was supposed to dissolve the superglue.

Of course that brought to mind three questions:

a) What chemical was this?  
b) Where could he find some?  
c) And would he still have fingerprints at the end of the day? (You never knew what might happen when a creation of Zelenka's was involved. John still remembered the shampoo fiasco that had left Kavanagh bald – although he still was completely positive it had been an accident).

"John?"

John stiffened at hearing the voice behind him. Hoping that he was just imaging things John slowly turned his head towards the door. Nope not imaging things, his day just got a whole lot worst.

"Rodney." John tried for a sense of nonchalantly, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Breaks over, you've been out here for over an hour time to get back to work, no more slacking. You don't see the rest of us slacking off, do you?"

"Yeah sure just give me a sec." John tried discretely tugging at his hands a few times. Nope still stuck and definitely not going anywhere.

"So what's so interesting that you just can't _pull_ yourself away?" Rodney moved from the door to stand next to John, his arms folded across her chest.

"Nothing." John nervously glanced in Rodney's direction.

"Riiight." Rodney looked down at John's hands not trying to hide his amusement in the least bit.

Looking at Rodney, John decided that, that was just too much amusement showing on a guy whose best friend just superglued himself to a balcony railing. Of course there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it while in his current predicament.

Ok yes this whole thing would be funny and John would be laughing his ass off if it was anyone else super glued to the railing, but it wasn't and John wanted free.

"Can't you like...I don't know use that head of yours and make me un-stuck?" John shifted slightly while Rodney raised an eye brow. "Come on Rodney you gotta do something to help me out, this is all your fault any way."

"Oh well in that case let me pull out my magic wand and use it to free you." Rodney started back for the door.

"Hey where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To get some coffee. You I'm guessing will be sticking around."

John rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha real funny McKay don't quit your day job. Hey! Damn it get back here and get me out of--!"

"Later, John." And with that Rodney was gone.

Watching Rodney leave John, his hands still wrapped around the cold railing, seriously wandered if anyone would notice or even really care if Atlantis suddenly got short one scientist.

Fin.


End file.
